Hearth-Home
Hearth-Home is located in the Broken Mountain in eastern Freljord. It is the current home of the called . Lore Once a great settlement of smiths and craftsman inspired by its patron , it was later unintentionally destroyed when the demigod encountered and fought . Rebuilt by , he has remained secluded and isolated from the rest of the Freljord after the destruction of the first Hearth-Home. Champions of Hearth-Home Other Related Champions * unintentionally destroyed original home, which lead to the creation of the first Hearth-Home. * knows the location of Hearth-Home, passed down through song by his mother Layka. * fought which lead to the destruction of the first Hearth-Home. Culture Mythos= Freljord's Old Gods "Gods do not need followers. Followers need gods."| }} Unlike a handful of other deities worshiped throughout Runeterra's different cultures, the Freljordian gods are physical real beings that manifest as spiritual animals and each were conceived from some transcendental force that bonds them together like siblings. However most of these divine spirits have faded into obscurity over the eons, as the Freljord has dissolved into warring factions and tribal splinters. Where some legends are still being shared, those stories have been misinterpreted far beyond any recollected truth and many times have fellow Freljordians engaged in brutal conflict over their religious conjecture, from drunken bar brawls to merciless wars. Now the only demi-gods to be remembered have been those few who still actively interact with their worshipers. Of them, only is known to actively influence their worshippers, but other Spirits that fall in this category are , , The Seal Sister and The Boar-God. "Glory to the Volibear, the Thousand-Pierced Beast. Give my people the resilience of your wilderness and the fury of your storm." * "Praise Ornn, the Firebringer. I ask for your wisdom, First Builder and Forgelord." * "Praise Anivia, the Frostbringer. Let us feel the coming of change. Grant us the freedom to travel in safety." * "Praise Kindred, the Two Hunters. Pray we see death's approach, so we may complete our labors and die with our eyes open." * "Bless us, Ildhaurg, Warden of Sacrifice. Protect my husband. Protect my people. If my death pleases you, let it sustain my tribe." | }} The Path to Hearth-Home Dark smoke exhales, from the mountain half And wind blows through hollow dells Skies clear as day, shall soon turn gray And you'll know, you're nearing Ornn Barring your path is a chasm wide Howls rise from fathomless pits But close stands a bridge, frozen by time And across, you'll soon find Ornn River of fire, that scorches the earth Belies his kingdom of stone And steel sings its tone, as a god stands alone The shaping hand, we know as Ornn Sparks leap and fly from the star-fallen ore Forging his works, divine Bellows erupt, with unbridled force No longer lost - the Mountainsmith, Ornn Media Music= ;Related Music SkinSpotlights - The Path to Hearth-Home |-|Videos= ;Related Videos See Also * The Lost Tales of Ornn * The Path to Hearth-Home * The Voice from the Hearth Category:Places Category:Freljord